Collapsible and portable pet carriers or crates have been around for some time. When larger amount of space is needed inside the pet crate to give pets roomier place for resting and more comfortable posture, the use of rigid frame or rods to form the supporting structure is unavoidable, which results in less flexibility in the collapsible folding feature.
Other traditional pet crates or pet houses are made with heavier materials for increased strength. However, the down side becomes pretty obvious when the weight of the materials reduces the portability of the pet houses.
Also, there are some zipper-based collapsible pet houses or pet crates on the market. However, the use of the zippers in the current art products are the typical two zipper strips with teeth facing each other: one is facing inward and one is facing outward. It is observed that the corners of such zipped up pet houses tend to cave in easily, as there is not enough tension being maintained by such traditional zipping mechanism.